Mi Angelita
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: FINISHED! Leaving Fanfic. So this is going to be my last story here. Suze get's Cancer, so she must end things with the ones that she loves. Please R&R. Hope you like it.
1. Cancer

Note: This will be my last story here on. Now that school started, it's getting harder for me to make time to write. So, I'm leaving fanfic, but you might still see me around reviewing. So enjoy ; )

Summery: Suze gets cancer, and must end her life. What she will do to the ones that she loves. And I do not know anything about Cancer, because I don't have it, and I'm too lazy to search it up. So I hope you don't mind.

"NO! I can't believe that! I won't believe that!" I heard mom shout outside of my room. I felt dowsy again. What's going on here? Mom has kept something from me for a long time, but she just won't tell me.

"Isn't there anyway to keep that from happening?" I heard Andy's calm voice trying to keep mom calm. Something's going on here. And it's not good.

"We should talk in my office." I heard the doctor say. And their voices fated away. Whatever they tell me, _if_ they tell me, I will handle it. After all, I _am_ Superwoman. And I'm very tough. I can handle whatever comes in my way.

I got up and out of my bed to get a drink of water. I think all Dopey wants to do it to torture me. He placed it as far away as possible. I would punch him if I could. But I'm too weak to do anything now days. And all the fainting.

I suddenly felt weak. My legs go all weak and I was getting a bad headache. And just like that, I fainted.

"_Querida_! Are you okay?" The words burned my ears. "It's getting worse."

"Jesse." I croaked. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I will always be here with you."

I tried to smile, but it made my face all scrunched up. "Jesse?"

"Yes, _querida_?" His voice was smooth and soothing. I felt safe in his arms.

"Do you know what's going on with me?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"No, _querida_. But whatever it is, I will be right here with you."

"Jesse." The words came out of nowhere. "I think I'm dying."

"Susannah. You must rest. You're not thinking straight. You will be safe right here." He held onto me tighter.

"Suze!" I saw Doc bursting into my room.

"Hey, Doc!" I said sitting up a little more. I thought that Jesse would dematerialize like usual, seeing how freaked David is of ghosts. But he kept his promise and stayed with me. "Not glad to see me?" Gosh, and you would have thought that he's be glad to see me after all this time.

He suddenly bursted into tears, and I panicked. What's going on here? "I d-don't want you to l-l-leave! Suze!" He moved onto he, squeezing me tight. Making Jesse move away, but he still didn't leave. I caught a glimpse of him. His expression unreadable.

"I 'm not going anywhere." I said with a light chuckle. "I'll be right here, if you need me. Which I'm sure you won't, being so smart and all-"

He looked impatient, like time was running out. "But you don't-"

And then, I saw Andy and Mom coming in. Doc, Jesse, And I all looked up in their direction. "David if you don't mind." Andy made a motion for David to leave. He gave me another hug, and got out of here.

Jesse cleared his throat, "No, don't-" But before I could finish. He dematerialized. So much for always being here with me.

"We won't tell you if your don't want to know. But this piece of information will change your life." I saw tears in mom's eyes.

"Forever." Andy added. I saw Mom shoot a glare in his direction.

"I'm ready. I could take on whatever you tell me."

Then mom got all teary. "But it's not that easy!" She said clutching on to my hand tightly.

"I've been through a lot of not so easy things." I said rolling my eyes. But Mom gave me a seriously look.

"What-" Oh yes, they don't know about all the ghost hunting, and all those stuffs.

"Brace yourself." Mom said, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm fine mom." At that time, I didn't take it seriously. But looking back at it now, time _is_ running out for me. "Oh yes, and before you tell me whatever is it that you needed to tell me. Could you get me out of here? I want to go home."

"Well...I'm not so sure-" Andy get getting a parenting look.

"Oh please let her Andy. While it's her last days."

"What?" I asked stupidly. Well, uh, duh!

"Suze," Hey that's a first time! "Youhavecancer!"

But something unexpected happened. I bursted out in laughter. Yes, I know, there's something wrong with me. "Are you kidding me?" I asked wiping tears out of my eyes, but looking at their expressions, this is not something that I should laugh upon.

"There's like, only one in a million of a chance that you might survive." Andy said in a stern voice, maybe to hold back the tears.

I stopped laughing. Tears rolled down my cheek. I sniffled a bit. "You're not serious right?"

"I am dead serious Susannah Simon. And this is not something that you should laugh upon."

"So, I'm dying." I can't believe this. I didn't die from the RSL angles. Not from Maria or Diego. And certainly not from Paul or Hell. But instead, I'm dying from Cancer. This is hilarious! And I thought that us Mediators would never die. And there's so many things that I never got to do. What did Jesse feel like when he was dying? "So, but I do get to go home right. Since there is no way that I get to survive." Hey, I should just take advantage of this situation.

"Well, the doctor said-"

"Anything that you want? You want to go home? Fine, then we take you home!"

So now, I'm writing a diary of my life. And all the mediating things that I learned from Paul's shifting lessons. Maybe I'll give it to Father D to pass is down to some other Mediator, like Jack or something. When I was little, Father was the only one that I had to help me with mediating. And what I had to go through for the informations. Paul, Hell. Hey, did you notice that I always put Paul and Hell in the same sentence?

So now, the young Mediators are taking the easy way out. The last days of my life, in the diary.

I looked at the window seat in my room. At Jesse. Sitting there reading the book of The Theory of Atlantis. Another boring book that he borrowed from the wise father. I stole a glance at his hot Latino face. But saw that he too, was ding to same thing. My face started heating up.

_**Jesse's P.O.V:**_

I pretended to be reading "The Theory of Atlantis" a book that I borrowed from Father Dominic. But deep inside, I was thinking about Susannah. I can't stand to see her sick. I know that she's hiding something from me, but she wouldn't tell. And I didn't dare to ask her something that she would not want to share.

I've been watching over her that last few day. She's grown weaker, and sicker. And she's been crying in her sleep. She grown ignorant of me, but I knew she wanted me to stay close.

So that night, she was watching TV and was writing in her diary, as usual. I kept watch over her. I manage to stole a glance at her. She looked beautiful, as always. Even if she's sick, she still look at beautiful as ever, hell, she always does.

But then, I noticed that she was looking back at me with a curious look on her face. Our gaze met, and something passed through her eyes. She turned red. I love it when she does that.

"Jesse, we need to talk."

"Sure, anything." I said in my softest, most comforting voice. I walked over and sat next to her. She relaxed a bit.

"I, um, if you don't want to know, then I don't have to tell you, I mean, it's fine with me...." She babbled on. She always does that when she's nervous.

"Susannah,"

"Jesse, I," She took at deep breath. "I'mdyingofcancer."

_**Suze's P.O.V:**_

I took a deep breath and told him the truth. That I was dying. But he did the same as I did, he bursted out laughing. Now, that's is NOT something that I appretiate very much. I was being very serious, and he's laughing at me for having Cancer.

"Jesse!" I said pouting.

"I'm-I'm sorry Susannah, but you-you were-"

But I grew very impatient and pulled the sheets over my head. Yes, I know, very mature. But I was pissed, okay? he took me having a cancer as a joke. And I was pissed and hurt. I didn't want him laughing at me for dying. I was going to _die_, okay? _Die_! But he only laughed at me.

Tears rolled down my cheek.

"Aw, C'mon Susannah. I didn't mean to laugh. But you-you were talking so fast, and I didn't understand a word that you said." He said pulling on to the sheet. "Susannah."

"Why don't you just go to hell, Jesse!" I said clutching on to my sheets.

"Susannah. I didn't mean it. Let's talk." He said pulling on to my sheets. "How can we talk, if you won't even face me, Susannah." He used his softest voice.

"I'm dying and you couldn't care less." I sobbed.

When he heard that, he pulled sheets off me, hard. "What did you just say?"

"I have cancer Jesse." He pulled me into his arm. Holding me tight.

"You're being silly Suze. You're not dying. You're going to get better. I promise." He said laying a tender, soft kiss on my forehead.

"Jesse." I said facing him for the first time today. "I have cancer. And I'm dying."

"You Are Not Dying Susannah." He muttered some Spanish word under his breath.

"But I _am_. I always thought that Mediators wouldn't die. But I was wrong."

"God Dammit Susannah! You're not dying!" He said shaking me.

"Jesse-" But before I could finish. He dematerialized. Leaving there, sobbing, crying.

End of first chapter. Hope you like it. There's going to be like, three chapters or something. Please review : )


	2. MAD

Oooo, thanks for reviewing! Jump up and down

Paul pulled in into his arms and kissed me so gently. I pushed him off me. "GOD DAMMIT PAUL! I HAVE CANCER!"

"I always get what I want." He said smirking, just a little.

"Paul! Do you know what Cancer means? It means dying. I won't live any longer than your grandfather!" I hissed.

"Suze, if you just leave that De Silva, and come with me. I can do anything for you. I will pay for your cancer."

"Damn you Paul! I don't need your money!" I said pushing him away. Because I was pissed, really pissed. What got me pissed in the first place was Jesse. Ever since the day that I told Jesse that I was dying. He never came back. And it hurts so much to know that-that-

And how I got _really_ pissed? Paul and his money. I didn't need his money! I'm not poor or anything. Okay, so my family has been saving money for my cancer. They even took some from David and Brad's college fond. Which is sad, because I'm not expecting to live or anything. Even Sleepy's tolling in, which is so sweet of him. But I didn't need money. Not even Paul's money.

I turned to leave. But Paul grabbed me by my waist and swirled me around.

"Suze. Don't leave I didn't mean it."

"Paul." I said through gritted teeth. "I don't need your money."

"I could pay for your cancer, and get the best care that you needed, if-"

"There is no 'ifs', okay Paul?"

He grinned down at me, "Oh, I just love it when you're angry."

"Paul-"

Then, he pushed me against the door. And started kissing me. I managed to wrestle my lips off his, and give a shout, "JESSE!"

"He's not coming Suze." Paul smirked.

"What did you do with him?" I knuckles turned white.

But he grabbed my wrist before I could punch him in the face. "I didn't do anything. He doesn't care for you anymore-"

"Shut up Paul!"

"-He only likes _live_ once. And now that you're dying-"

But he didn't get to finish, because my fist exploded from his grasp.

"OW! What the-"

And I made a run for it. But I didn't get very far before Paul materialized before me.

"What the-"

"Susie Susie Susie. I always get what I want-"

"Spoiled."

He ignored me. "-And I want you, Susannah Simon."

He leaned in for another kiss.

Oh my god, Jesse. Where are you when I most needed you? Don't you care anymore? I sobbed. Sitting in the corner of my room. If was nighttime. I wanted Jesse. No, I _needed_ him. But he isn't there. The window seat in my room is empty. Could Paul be right? Does he still care about me?

I couldn't think about Paul. Not when what happened today....when I lost my virginity.

"Where are you Jesse?" I screamed, my voice hoarse.

Nobody appeared. Nothing happened. I felt so empty. I have lost my life, lost my soul....to Paul Slater.

"You called for me?" I looked up, hoping it was Jesse. It was Paul.

"What are you doing here Slater?"

"Aw, Mr. Rico Suave didn't show up? So sad." He said shaking his head.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I hollered.

"Aw, Suze, don't be like that. You're just going to have to learn to like me. After all, you did-"

But before he could finish, I kicked his shin. Hard. Sending him screaming. Then, he dematerialized. How does he do that? I've got to learn how to do that. To get me away from sticky situation. Cause if I did, then maybe I wouldn't have lost my virginity.

"You called for me Susannah?"

"NO, I DID NOT PAUL! SO WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL-" But when I looked up, I saw Jesse. Oh opps.

"Susannah?" He looked confused. "What did you-"

"Jesse," And when he finally looked up and me, and when our gaze finally met...I sucked him one on the face. "You...." I have no idea what I said exactly. But I know that I said lots of curse words. And lots of unpleasant things.

"Susannah...."

"-WHERE THE FUCKING HELL WHERE YOU WHEN I MOST NEEDED YOU???? AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHILE YOU WERE ON YOUR LITTLE VACATION FROM ME????? I LOST MY VIRGINITY!!!!!!!"

He looked up at me in disbelief.

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I LOST MY VIRGINITY! AND GUESS TO WHO DID I LOSE IT TO???? YOU DON'T KNOW? I'LL TELL YOU WHO! PAUL FUCKING SLATER. THAT'S WHO! AND WHERE YOU??? OH, I DON'T KNOW, IN YOUR OWN, 'I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM SUSANNAH STUPID SIMON ISLAND?"

Jesse opened his mouth to say something. But that's when one of my really bad headache come in. And before I know it. I was in Jesse's arms. He held me close, whispering softly in my ears....

End of chapter.

Yeah, I know. I said lots of bad words in that chapter. Ellen is such a bad girl. But that's what makes it more interesting. I didn't want to make Jesse so mean. Jesse's such a sweetie. I could have just made him leave Suze there hurting. But that would seem so mean. I'm not sure what's going to happen. But what's really important is that....Suze lost her virginity to Paul Slater! AHHHHHH!

Btw, please review ;)


	3. The End of the Beginning

:( - Okay, whoever you are, and If you're still reading this, I did not purposely try to copy Abby whoever's Fanfic, I just suddenly thought up the idea when my friend was doing this report on cancers. And I did not mean to copy her Fic, but you still shouldn't have called me a B, Coz that was really mean, and you shouldn't have blamed me for something that I didn't do. But, well, if you blame me for doing that, there are a lot of repeated ideas and you can't blame us all for all the repeated ideas that were made.

Alenor-Die a virgin! Are you crazy? What are you smoking man?

UnangelicHalo-OMG! Did you just call Paul Paulie? I thought only PFCers call him that. You're a JFCer right? Coz I thought you are a JFCer. Or are you the person that said clubs are stupid.

Clavie-Aw. Don't cry Alex. It isn't that sad. How come you people are so sad? I was just Mad, but whatever. Nobody cares about what I think.

Pens and Potatoes-Um, so your brother died of cancer? That's so sad. I wouldn't be sad if my brother died of cancer. But of cource, I would be sad if I _had_ a brother. You must have had a lot of experience on these cancer things. And Paul was not ebing nice by offering her money. There's a 'but' in there, that's if she dump Jesse. And that's just taking advantage of her having cancer.

Gatorchick-Um, excuse me? NVM me. And I wasn't sure what I was thinking. I wanted Jesse to catch them while they were kissing. But then I was like "Hey, I could do more damage to Jesse! Mwahahahaha!" And when Jesse found out that Suze lost her virginity, I wanted him to slap her or something, but I was like, that's so mean, and Jesse's so kind. But I think I made Jesse too kind....babble on....Oh yes, and I just wanted to know, what does WTF mean?

Sweetest Reject-Yeah, that's why everybody's calling Suze, Bad Suze, but the truth is, she didn't do it willingly. God, what were you people on? Why the hell would she do it willingly. I think she was in another one of those trans or something.You know, one of those when she was kissing Paul, yeah, one of those. And you wrote Mini Mediator, so you should sorta know.

Jerseygrl-Really? Did ya really like it? And actually, that wasn't one word, with the "one word" thing, it's more like three words....

ChocEc-Um, yeah, I was pretty shocked that I wrote that. It didn't even look like something that I wrote. It's like my hand has a mind of it's own. Creepy...

Okay, and with that said, let's move on to the next and final chapter ;) Sorry for the misspelling. My lazyness is taking over. Btw, this chapter is super long, because I had to fit everything in there. And I have no idea what the ending's going to be, so I just kept on adding never-ending stuff in it.

We haven't talked about me and Paul after that day. You know, _that day_. Actually, we haven't talked much at all. Jesse's just reading some stupid old book that he borrowed from Father D. I should actually be thankful that he forgive my after, _all that_. I'm not even so sure that Jesse knows what virginity means. I mean, I'm not saying he's stupid or anything. But I bet in his days, girls don't usually tell they're boyfriend that they lost their virginity....But I'm not even sure if Jesse _is_ my boyfriend anymore.

But of cource, Paul seems to be in the emergancy room a lot lately. It's said to be some kinda _unknow force_ around him. Hey! Don't look at me like that, I don't know who did it. But all I know now is that Jesse hates me now, okay, that wasn't what I was going to say, I was going to say that I hate, and I mean REALLY REALLY hate Paul now. But, well, it works out both ways. I hate Paul, Jesse hates me, and Paul hates Jesse. Isn't that the hate triangle or something?

So, why isn't Jesse just moving on? He's really making me uncomfortble with the 'watching over Suze, so that she wouldn't do anything stupid with Slater' thing.

"Uh, Je-Oh crap-" Oooo! My faverite show's on. "We'll talk later."

Jesse layed his book on my desk. And walked over to the TV.

"Jesse, scoot over-" He turned the TV down. "Je-"

"Susannah," He used his sternest voice that I have ever heard him use. "We need to talk, _now_!"

"But Jesse-"

"Now."

I looked down at my...um, what was looking at again?

"Susannah." His voice turned from stern to the softest, calmest voice I have ever heard. Oh, I'm feeling all mushy again.

"Jesse, look. I really don't feel like talking right now. Can we like, talk tomorrow or something? Coz I'm really not feeling like talking."

"Susannah, I'm really worried about you-"

"Jesse! You shouldn't worry over me, I'm going to die, and there's nothing to change that!" I tried to hold back the tears.

"But I care about you."

"I don't even deserve your care. I don't deserve anything from you." I sobbed. He held me close.

"Shhhh, don't say that Susannah." I felt him tightening around me.

"I'm dying." I whispered hoarsly. "I'm dying."

"Shhh, no, you're not. You're getting better each day."

"You're telling I'm getting better? I'm too weak to do anything now."

"And that's exactly what's making you vulnerable."

"Hey!" I said lifting my head off him. "I'm not vulnerable!"

"Then what do you call what Paul did to you."

I hesitated a little. I knew that he was going to have to bring it up someday.

"I was not vulnerble." I'm superwoman!

"Then you wanted him to do that to you?" He asked looking disgusted with me.

"I-I-"

"Is this a bad time?" Both me and Jesse looked at the direction where metalic glitters fell. One word: Slater.

"Yes." Jesse and I said in unite.

"Hmm, nothing I could do." He said looking amuse. What is it with Paul's timing?

"You, GET OUT!" I screeched.

"Sorry, can't." He said glaring at me, smirking. "Weren't you guys talking about how vulnerble Suze was? I have to say, I couldn't agree more."

Jesse gritted his teeth.

"I'm am not vulnerable!"

"Then what do you call what happened with you and Slater."

"Yeah, Suze." Paul seemed deeply amused by all this.

"YOU-" I threw my fist at him. But he simply caught me wrist.

"Oh, poor Suze. Just simply vulnerble." He said smirking.

I struggled but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go Paul." I said through gritted teeth.

"And what do you have to say about that De Silva? I'd say vulnerble."

"Hands off." Jesse said through gritted teeth. I saw his fist tighten.

"Or what?" He said pulling me to him, and catching me in his arms.

And fist came out of nowhere, sending Paul flying to the ground. Ha, show him, Jesse.

"I could have handled that you know."

"Just get over here." He said grabbing my wrist.

Paul quickly got to his feet and started laughing.

"Shut up Paul."

"I just find all this very, truly funny. Vulnerable Suze, and 'I think I'm so tough' Jesse."

"YOU-" I went in for a punch, but Jesse quickly pulled my back. What, I can't even choose what to do now?

"Hahaha..." And Paul quickly materialized outta there. Coward.

And Jesse dematerialized too. And for some reason, I think that he isn't going after Paul.

Mom came into my room. Great.

She slowly closed the door.

"Hey what's up!" I said wiping away my tears. Hoping that it wouldn't show.

"Hey. What's up with you."

"The same as usual.

"Aw, Don't say that Susie. And anyway, I got news."

"Don't you always?"

"No Susie, I'm serious. I have really good news for you."

"Oh, you mean Paul Fucking Slater is died? Wow, aren't I happy." Except I didn't say Fucking.

She gave me a weird look."No, and who's Paul Slater?"

Opps, I can't believe I let that slip out! Have I ever slipped out Paul's name when I'm babbling to Jesse?

"Oh, just my imaginary Cancer friend. He's dying you know." I rolled my eyes sarcasticly.

"Ha ha, very funny Susie. I wanted to tell you that the docter said that you're getting much better. There's a chance-"

"Ah hah! Superwoman Suze is Back!"

She gave me a funny look. "Um, I never knew that you liked superwoman, your father have a lot of those comics in the basement, he used to collect those-"

"Yes, whatever mom, could you just like." I pointed to the door.

"Oh, okay, you just get your rest. We all know that you could do it."

"Whatever." I muttered as she kissed my forehead.

I waited until after she left. "Jesse, you get your ass here right now! Or I will-" I thought about it, would will I do? There's nothing much that I could do.

A moment later. Metalic glitters fell. "You called."

"Think about it Paul, when have I ever called you." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you have called me a lot of times through your mind."

"Whatever."

Paul walked over to me. "Stay away Paul."

"Or what? You're gonna sic your boyfriend on me?" He smirked.

"Shut up Paul."

He took another step toward me.

"I'm warning you Paul."

"Aw, there's nothing much you _can_ do Suze."

He grabbed my wrist and we dematerialized.

I stuggled. "Let go Paul!"

He let go of me, and I almost fell over. But he caught me just in time, before I could topple over.

"Thanks." I muttered angrily.

"My pleasure." He grinned down at me.

"Hmph." I looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Take a look for yourself." He grinned.

I swirled around. "Whoa!" I took a step back.

"You like it?" I heard Paul say next to me.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I gasped. Not daring to blink, for this might be a dream. It was a beautiful sunset on the ocean. You could barely it the sun anymore. But you could see glitters apon the horizon, and the orangy sky. The forest on one side.

"Where are we Paul?" I asked still not taking my eyes off the beautiful setting.

"My home city, Seattle."

"Seattle..." I sighed. "It's like a dream. This is so beautiful."

"If it's a dream." He whispered leaning towards me. "Then don't wake up. Never wake up."

I leaned over a little to catch another glance at the Sun before it disapeard.

"Whoa there. I wouldn't do that it I were you."

I still didn't take my eyes off the sunset. "But you're not me. And you'll never be me."

"True." He moved closer to me. He placed his hand on my hips and swirled me around. "But I know one thing-" And he moved in for a kiss.

Okay, I have to admit. It was a good kiss. A really _really_ good kiss. _But_, yeah, I know, there's always a 'but' in there. But, he's not the one that I wanted to be kissing me. I wanted Jesse. I wanted to see the sunset with Jesse. Not Paul. Certainly not Paul. Never Paul.

"Is somebody there?" We quickly broke apart. Then I saw a face apear out of the window. "Suze?"

"Jack!"

"Suze!" He gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there little buddy." Paul said ruffling Jack's hair. Jack gave him a toothy grin. Hmph.

I turned my head to see the sunset. But it was gone already. I was really disapointed.

"Oh, so you guys saw the sunset. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Paul's really good with the timing thing. I always miss it."

I heard Paul chuckle. Whatever.

"So, are you guys here to stay?" Jack said pulling on my hand.

"Yeah." Paul said flashing me another one of his physision grin.

"Well, you see Jack, me and Paul, we did not come _together_. So we're not leaving _together_." I said loudly, making sure Paul heard me. "But I'm very sure that your brother wants to stay here."

"Sorry little buddy. I can't stay."

"Oh." Jack said looking disapointed. I wish I could help, but there is no way, I'm staying here with Paul and his family.

"Well, Jack. I have something really big to tell you." I said bending down, facing him. "I have cancer, and I'm not sure if I could, um, be here with you, to stay."

"Well, that's all taken care of." Paul said pulling me up. "Tomorrow you're going to the famous Dr. Philip. I will pay for it."

"What!" I was shocked. He was paying for me cancer! "What...are...you...talking...about?"

"It's all payed for. And he's the best around."

"Excuse me, but I gotta go now." I was pissed. I didn't need Paul's money. I didn't even want to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay a little while?" Jack asked sadly. Yeah, I'm sure that's going to be very fun.

"Nope, gotta get going." I said turning around. Um, okay? How do I leave now? "Um, Paul. A little help here?"

"Sorry no can do." Paul said flashing me a I'm-can-so-outsmart-you. "You said that we're not leaving together."

"Fine." I said stomping toward Jack. "Show me the door."

"Sure Suze."

"Fine, C'mon, let's go." Paul said taking my hand. And we dematerialized.

( The next day.)

"Where were you?" He muttered some Spanish under his breath. And they did not sound good. Great. Jesse was sitting there on the window seat, with Spike on his lap. He was waiting for me to come back.

"Um, nowhere. I had to help CeeCee with something." I lied. Gosh, I hope it didn't show on my face.

"No you weren't."

Darn!

"I was um," I tried to think of something believable. "On a date!"

What? On a date! Where did that come from. I did not say that!

"With Slater? Did you enjoy the Sunset?"

What is he? God? Ooo, he can see everything. Big deal.

"Um,"

"You don't have to say anything." If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he sounded...jeaulous.

OMG. I just realized something. He might have seen us kissing too. And Jack, and Paul...

"God Jesse! I'm dying! Okay? I just want to enjoy my last days of living! Can't I even do that?"

"If you want Slater?"

"Um." Okay, I have nothing to say to that.

"Susannah."

"I mean, the sunset was beautiful."

"And so was Slater?"

"Listen Jesse. I really didn't mean to. I mean, Paul just pulled me to him! I was, not...so...strong....enough to get away."

"Hmm. Didn't seem like that to me."

"I didn't have to choice okay? He was too strong for me."

"But you didn't call me."

"You left me!"

Ha! That got him. He looked really guilty for it.

"Are we even now?" I asked.

"At least I didn't kiss Slater."

"Well you shouldn't have left me. I thought you hated me or something. So I thought that you wouldn't come to my aid. And I was afraid that you'd-"

"I don't hate you. And you know that I could never hate you."

"I didn't-"

"OH MY GOSH! SUSIE! YOU'RE BACK! I GOT GREAT NEWS!!!!"

"What!" I asked sounding annoyed.

"THE DOCTER SAID THAT YOU'VE GOT A GREAT CHANCE OF SURVIVAL!!"

"Yeah. That's great! So can you leave me alone now Mom?"

"Um, sure. I let you have time to digest that."

"Whatever."

"So that's the answer. You're not dying?" I just stared at Jesse in shock. And I was counting so much on dying. And I'm not. Am I suppose to be happy?

"Oh." plumping down on my bed.

"You're not happy to live?"

"God no!" I said shaking my head. "This was not suppose to happen. I was suppose to die!"

"You want to die then?"

"I didn't want to live with Paul's money! Agh! I can't believe this! Now I own him one. A really big one!"

"Slater payed for your Cancer?" (A/N God! It seems like this is never going to end. I'm so tired. And I've got a really bad writers block!)

"You didn't know?"

"I've only heard David say something about it."

"I didn't want to. But Mom insisted I do it!" I said shaking my head. "Everything is so wrong!"

"Am I interupting something here?" Paul materialized in front of us.

"Could you please just leave? Okay?"

"Aw, little Susie is sad."

"Shut up Paul."

"Slater." I heard Jesse curse under his breath.

"Nice to see you too, my old buddy."

Jesse grabbed me by my arm and pulled my over by his side.

"Ooo, looks like Mr. Rico Suave isn't mad at little Susie for kissing me anymore." He had a sly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I looked over at Paul, and then back at Jesse. "You mean-"

"Yes, Suze." He smirked.

"You mean you set that up?" Okay, now I'm pissed. He set all that up just to make Jesse jeaulous!

"OH MY GOD!" I said shaking Jesse's grip off my arm. "I can not believe this!"

"Susannah." Jesse sounded really sincere.

"I can not believe you guys teamed up to beat me!" I shifted to Shadow Land. A place where nobody could find me. Where nobody could hurt me. I lyed there sobbing.

I slowly opened my eyes. Fog surrounded me. I can't believe I fell asleep in Shadow Land. It was cold, and creepy, but that's probably the only place where nobody could find me, or hurt me.

I lifted my head up and gazed into reality.

I'm NOT leaving. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving here. I told myself that a million times. Before I finally shifted back.

I looked around my room.

Darn! I wasn't along. Jesse asleep (Um, do ghost sleep anyway. I made too many errors in this chapter, so I don't care.) on the window seat. Paul asleep on my chair. Both unharmed. Both with a frown on their faces.

I slowly tip-toed away from my room. But I felt something grab my hand.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Shhh." Paul said dropping a finger on my lips. "We need to talk. Away from..." He shot a glance at Jesse.

"Look." I hissed. "We don't need to talk. It's over between you and me. And him..." I shot a glance at sleeping Jesse.

Paul's eyebrows went way up. "And _him_?"

"This hate triangle-"

"The hate triangle?"

"-The hate triangle is over. _You_ are going back to Seattle." He didn't say anything, he just waited for me to finish. "_He_," I pointed at Jesse. "Is going to the Rec. And I am..." I looked at myself. I'm not anything. I'm alive, I lost my virginity. And I'm in love, no, I _was_ in love, with a ghost. "Staying here."

"You can't get rid of me like that, Suze."

"Yes, I can, Paul."

"But you lost you vir-"

"God Paul," I said throught gritted teeth. "When are you going to get it? It's over!"

"And it's over between you and _him_?"

"Yes." I don't know why I'm so mad at Jesse. I mean, he's been nothing but kind to me. So why? Why?

"Hahaha..." With Paul's bitter laugh. Jesse suddenly woke up.

"Susannah. You're back." He shot Paul a look. "And you're still here."

"Yes, I am." Paul smirked.

"Paul." I said looking at him. "Bah bye."

"You know I'll be back." He smirked and dematerialized before i could say anything else.

"Whatever." I muttered turning to Jesse.

"Susannah-"

"Before you say _anything_, Jesse. I need to tell you that-that-" I sobbed to myself. "It's over."

"What do you mean, Querida?"

"It's over between us. Everything, _everything_..." All the memories. It hurts to much to do this.

"_Querida_."

"Please Jesse. You're making this harder for the both of us." I sobbed, my voice hoarse. "Because my heart is breaking with every word I'm saying. So please..." All the memories. The first _querida_. This first kiss. All that time that he was there for me....

He slowly tok my hand. "But why?"

"It's not-never going to work out." I sobbed. "So please Jesse. Just do the both of us a favor-"

"I understand..."

I couldn't make out his expression.

"But I just want you to know." He said pulling me to him. And kissing me so gently. "I will love you no matter what."

I slowly opened my eyes. "No Jesse-"

5 months later....

I took a step into the graveyard. Now, this is my home. I belonged here. I saw Jesse looking down at my grave. He looked up as I came in.

"Susannah."

"How's everything." I still wasn't able to learn how to dematerialize. But I'm getting better at it. Sometimes I get blown off cource. That's why he's always with me whenever I tried to do that.

"Good." He said nodding a little.

There's still Paul Slater. I found Father D and him spending a lot of time together. Father D is keeping an eye on him. He's still trying to go back in time and make me live again. I wouldn't really mind living again. I mean, it was so sudden...I've still got some unfinished business. I'll move on as soon Paul give up on me and move back to Seattle. I left him a little note telling him to move on, but does he ever listen to me? No.

Okay, then there's mom and Andy. They're so upset about me dying. Mother is constantly crying. It's too hard for her. First it's Dad, and now me. Though I did leave her a note telling her that I'm okay and I'm in a better place. But Mom still have a hard time excepting the Heaven and Ghost things. Some things never change.

And then there's David. He knows me and Jesse the best, and believes in ghost. I left him a letter telling him that I was okay. And if he ever wantes to visit me, he could go to The Wise Father. He's constantly visiting.

And Jake. Some how, the 600 dollars that he so kindly put into my surgeries are back at it's right place. Hmm...I wonder how that happened.

The school is really sad. Especially Cees and Adam. They're in mouring. I feel really bad about hurting everyone. They're all really depressed.

BUt you know what cheers me up? Brad's reaction when he saw the letter that I wrote to him. Okay, Jesse wasn't really happy about me writing that, but it was a laugh. In Big Bold letters, I wrote-

**I'll hunt you in my afterlife!**

He ran around the house screaming like crazy. Hey, at least someone here believes in ghosts!

Jesse gently touched my headstone. "_In memory of Susannah Simon. As a wonderful daughter, sister, and friend. Many good memory and many to go._"

"Your family really loves you."

I nodded. "I bet yours too."

"Father worked too much. Mother was too sick. I had too many sisters and I had to care for them."

"Oh. But I bet they still loved you."

He nodded unsurely.

"Let's go." He said taking me hand.

I nodded.

"Wow. It's so beautiful."

"You didn't think that you could see it ever again did you."

The Sunset was beautiful. It took my breath away. And this feels right.

Me and Jesse...Together...

End of Chapter 3.

Phew! Finally finished! That was the longest chapter that I have ever written! So tired...

Many thanks to:

UnangelicHalo, Alenor, Clavel, Jerseygrl, SweetestReject, Gatorchick, Deliasbabe, Pens in Potatoes, JesseBelle, and Havana Luna, thanks for all the reviews.

Please revew one last time for my last chapter.

And with that, I take my leave and say goodbye...


End file.
